oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
New Blood
New Blood is the name of a campaign that runs on Roll20. This article contains information relevant to that particular campaign. Creation Rules First thing to do is download or acquire the World of Darkness core rule book, and establish a character concept. This article should help with the character concept (read the 101 section). 1) Make an account on mytheweavers 2) Make sure you're set to "Always logged in" - otherwise you will be partial to experience some issues. 3) Create a "New World of Darkness" sheet and set my user as an editor. 4) Add an asterisk (*) to the following skills: Athletics, drive, crafts, academics, science and expression. 5) Remove the "Weaponry skill (leave field blank). Rename "Brawl" to "Melee". 6) Add 1 dot to all your attributes (the attributes are the various things like "Strength, dexterity, intelligence ect. found in the top box - different from the skills which are athletics, computer ect. found in the box below the attributes). 7) Write "Blood Potency" under pool, and add all disciplines to your "powers" section. Place 1 dot in each of your clan disciplines and make sure your favoured physical discipline is same level as your bloodpotency (which starts at 3). 8) Add 1 free dot in professional training as a merit (possibly two! Depends on your characters age - See This link and read everything on it from the point that says "WOD" - ignore skill tricks and worry about things like nature and demeanor last), and your free dot in status (related to your work) and your free dots of contacts (1 for every place your character has worked for more than 6 months). 9) Choose 3 specialities for free. Specialities are noted on the sheet by adding a parenthesis after the skill name, and writing what your speciality is - see the book for examples). You have 3 free specialities. You have 0 free specifications. When you raise a skill marked with an asterisk to the second dot, you get a free specification. A specification gives you the ability to use your full dicepool with that skill. Otherwise, you're limited to the first dot. If you have a speciality that details a field of knowledge inside a skill with an asterisk, you don't also need a secification, seeing as a speciality is "higher". So it acts as a specification also 10) See this link again- Choose a quirky passion (a quicky passion is noted on the sheet as a speciality with an asterisk inside the parenthesis). 11) Spend all of your experience: 140 exp for attributes, 110 for skills, 35 for merits and 40 to spend across the board - Remember that every time one of your skills marked with an asterisk reaches the second dot, you have to choose a specification (in case of athletics, note that you cannot choose a specification in running, jumping or climbing as those are too basic and are always using your full dicepool). A specification is something used in regards to a very broad skill (the ones mentioned) to narrow your characters actual abilities down to a realistic level. When making a roll using such a skill, only the first dot will count unless you have a specification and that specification correlates to the action you're trying to perform. A specification is noted on the sheet much as a speciality is, but inside brackets instead. Experience expenditure multiplication tables x5 attributes x3 skills x2 merits x7 arcana Above are the prices for purchasing dots. Note that you have to purchase every dot. If you want the third dot of Firearms for instance, it's not just 3x3(=9), but instead, it's 3x1+3x2+3x3 (=18 xp). Though if you want to raise from third dot to fourth, it's simply 4x3(=12). Choose merits from these lists Fighting styles (BEWARE - very messy unfinished article) and Merits 12) Calculate stats Defense is equal to: (wits+dexterity)/2. The result is rounded down. In most cases, it's the lower of your wits or dexterity, but in some cases, it's not. Your size is 5 in most cases. Some species are larger by nature and start out with a size of 6. Some are smaller and start with a size of 4. Your Armor rating is not something you should worry about before the game starts. Health is equal to your size+stamina. Willpower is equal to your resolve+composure Speed is equal to size+strength+dexterity. Your morality starts at 7. Background Story Format Setting The game takes place in modern time Savannah. A city secretly ruled by a small elite of Kindred, but constantly threatened by the Sabbat from the South who already control big parts of Florida. But the stability of the city is also threatened from within, by the Carthian Movement which has been garnering supporters with many opportunistic Carthians believing Savannah potentially could be the next Free-State and a stepping stone to liberating Atlanta, moving there to support their Carthian Brethren, both the militants and the politicians. It has come to nearly open warfare several times between the kindred in Savannah already, and all factions realize that it is ripe for the taking. More Setting information available here: Vampire Having found themselves the victims of the Sabbat's guerilla tactics, the main characters were plucked out of their existence and turned into vampires, placed in a training camp to turn them into shock-troopers to be used in the battle against the Savannah kindred... 'Savannah - Georgia ' Savannah is a very old city, while still following your classic American block patterns in central, the town has a more natural feel to it as you slowly leave the central district. The buildings are old and the architecture in the city is praised by people through out the US. Savannah is a jewel located along the coast in the middle of a very rural area. Not too far from Atlanta and surrounded by various military bases, the city has enough strangers passing through on a daily basis to be considered a busy town. The south states have always been subject to a great deal of superstition, and not for no reason either. Savannah is home to many supernatural creatures, and surprisingly, they seem to live in something close to harmony. The Kindred of Savannah aid the Werewolves and Mages against their natural enemies, the Banishers and the Pure, in return, they can occasionally count on the werewolves and mages as allies in their fight against the VII and the Sabbat. The Veil, the Oath and the Masquerade are all mutually respected between the supernaturals, though it's still an uneasy balance and fragile peace. Midtown is considered Neutral grounds by all the supernaturals meaning that those who decide to hold territory there will have to accept that others may claim territory the same places, but the city territories are shared between mages and Vampires mainly, with a few Iron Master packs of the werewolves settling in too, but generally they seem to be able to accept overlapping territory, and it's often seen that they co-operate in tending them. The Invictus currently holds Midtown (at least most of it) with the Carthians having taken some territory there, the Carthian territory stretching out towards Garden City. The Lancea Sanctum claims the historical District and keeps it locked down tightly. The Ordo Dracul claims Thunderbolt and the islands in that direction (Whitemarsh, Talahi and Wilmington). The Circle of the Crone claims Montgomery and Skidaway Island, as well as part of the inland upwards of the Municipal Golf Course. George Town is a buffer zone where territories are granted freely to the brave, and where infighting is forbidden. It serves to shield the city from Richmond Hills, which is home to some particularily nasty people, apparently both a pure pack of Ivory Claws and a few Belial's Brood vampires. Bloomingdale is the home of a werewolf pack that isn't keen on sharing. Attempts at moving in there have been made by several vampires, all such attempts have resulted in final death. Pooler is currently held by a number of unaligned vampires, most notably the Brujah, a bunch of particularily nasty Gangrel who have formed up as a Biker gang. Savannah National Wild-life Refuge is werewolf territory, and considered a sacred place, but the kindred who can, have been allowed to hunt animals there, though they are taught to respect the tribal warnings inscribed in the trees. One way or another... The Savannah Catacombs, predating the sewers, run deep, and are home to the Nosferatu who have a strong presence in the city with at least 10 members last anyone was able to do a headcount. Sylvan Island is home to the Malkavian Asylum, and for that very reason, most supernaturals don't stop there. The Tremere make out a small presence in the city, and their chantry is found in Invictus territory. Supposedly there are only two tremere in the city, a sire and a childe. Criminal Underworld The gangs in Savannah are divided by their ethnicity. The two main African American gangs are the Bloods and the Crips, locked in perpetual warfare against each other, for control over the ghettos. Both gangs are national-size gangs found in many states in the U.S. and as such it's made up of many smaller street ganges, often officially denoted by the particular street or area they adhere to. Both African American gangs are naturally at war with the White Supremacist gangs, but otherwise their relations with other gangs vary considerably, and might even vary from street gang to street gang. The White gangs are mainly Hell's Angels and the Aryan Brotherhood. Both are primarily into drug peddling and other crimes, but a slightly smaller outlaw biker gang called, the Blood of the Sons is primarily sitting on the white end of Weapons. Obviously the Aryan Brotherhood and other smaller nazi crews are on bad terms with any non-white gangs, but the Outlaw Bikers' (there are a number of smaller Outlaw MC's that mainly operate under HA or BOTS) relations are often determined by whom they're currently supplying. They have no natural enemies, so to speak, as they mostly deal in large-scale destribution to the other gangs. The Hispanic gangs are dominated by the Latin Kings and MS-13, and at least half a dozen smaller street gangs taking sides with some of the bigger players (often officially just being considered off-shoots or minor "chapters"). Again, the two major players aren't on good terms, but their relationship is less catastrophic than that of the blood and the crips in comparison. The Asian gangs are represented mainly in the smaller Asian ghetto's and despite the western worlds issues to tell them apart, they tend to have nothing to do with eachother. The Yakuza (Japanese) is a rival of the Triads (Chinese) who is a rival of the Korean Mafia. On top of that, many street gangs have a stron representation of Asians. The two last main power players are the Russian Mafia and the Italian Mafia, again mainly centered around ghettos, but these major powerplayers have adapted to new times and work primarily by smuggling illegal goods into the country for others to use. Some gangs, mainly the white bikers and the mafias, can be seen as war-profiteers, as they distribute to the gangs. The ones who cannot get weapons from the Russian Mafia buy from the White Bikers and vice versa. The only reason the gun-trade is alive is because of the gangwars, most of these weapons being Russian or Asian. Most of them are illegally modified to make them more lethal. The drug trade is brutal, the Hispanic gangs sit on the majority of the trade of cocaine, but the blacks and whites deal weed and crystal meth, as well as heroine and many other much more questionable substances. The gang war primarily exists because of the drug-trade. Controlling the market is everything in such a game, and what better way to do it, than through drive-by shootings. There are next to no gangs that don't turn profit through prostitution, theft and other tricky and shady affairs. 'Kindred' Savannah is an old city. Very old, and so are the kindred there. Of course there aren't that many kindred in a relatively small city like Savannah, but their numbers are actually frighteningly high. The NPC's of note can be found further down, but there is no more than a handful of kindred of each clan in the two political coveneants, NPC'S Links to the different pages for the different NPC's. 'Prince of the City' Antonio De La Cruz 'Gangrel Primogen' Eric Parker 'Daeva Primogen' Valentino Demarco 'Nosferatu Primogen' The Ice-Queen 'Ventrue Primogen' Thomas Abrahams 'Malkavian Primogen' Adele Fitzgerald 'Tremere Primogen' Paul Walker 'Mekhet Primogen' Catherine Lombart 'Circle of the Crone Matriarch' Ashley Williams 'Bishop of the Lancea et Sanctum' Sebastian Lebock 'Ordo Dracul - Local leader' Jamaal 'Carthian head' Marianne Blackbird 'Sheriff' Pete Flannigan 'Minor NPC's' Minor non-player characters GMC/B&S rules I personally like a lot of the things White-Wolf did with GMC/B&S, but not everything. The merit page describes all merits approved for the game as they are to be used (most of them have been rewritten). The Vampire page describes disciplines and vampires in general in this setting. Otherwise, assume that we're using GMC/B&S rules in this game (remember, even the ST is new to this, as the revised edition is not very old and very different! It will take some time getting used to, and when things get tight, I'll most likely fall back to what I know). GMC concepts that are definately enforced includes; Never will a character be allowed to make two attacks against the same character in the same turn. When spreading out attacks between more characters, remember that the dicepool should be reduced considerably for this. Also, no weapons ever deal aggravated damage unless the weapon is somehow a bane (A blow-torch against a vampire, a silver knife against a werewolf, ect.). No weapons or abilities deal aggravated as it is. GMC rules not used includes; the new system for how defence is handled. I prefer the old system where defence is subtracted from the opponents dicepool, and I also use a critical hit system that relies on the old system that I don't want to use. I feel that defence effectively simulates how combat works which is why I'm not terribly keen on using the other system. Group merits and items The merits the group has bought together 2 exp invested in Safe Place dot 1. 2 exp invested in Haven dot 1. Your haven is a resources 3 affordable place that you managed to buy cash for what ever savings you scrounged up. It's a house located in the Carthian part of Midtown, a relatively simple 3 bedroom family house. It has a cellar that is somewhat secure, the doors and windows lock and there's a sticker claiming there's an alarm, even though there isn't. The windows are boarded up in a subtle way, making it appear as if curtains are simply drawn. The three bedrooms are upstairs, with a living room, dining room and kitchen downstairs. The garage is roomy and the garden that surrounds the house is plain but fenced in. These city houses are common in Savannah. You should definately find someway to make it more secure though, as a burglar would likely discover your sleeping corpses in the basement. 6 experience points invested in 3 dots of territory dvided as; two in size, one in security. Nimble Defender is picked by Victor. Secret paths picked by Clarity. Your territory is somewhat large because you're more people sharing it. Your marked down turf stretches a few blocks. 4 exp invested in Feeding Ground buying the first dot twice. There's a dive-bar and diner close by your Haven. 6 exp invested in resources dot 3 - first dot purchased 3 times. You've managed to capitalize on a few things... Need to be further determined. 'Vehicles' The vehicles the group has between themselves. 'Performance SUV ' (Land Rover - Discovery) - Registered to Victor. Not surprisingly, this car was a bit of an argue-point for the group, but they decided to trade in Victor's RV for this car. This car will outrun most normal cars and can keep a nice speed in rough terrain, if that ever becomes necessary. It can also pull a large trailer... 'Weapons' The weapons the group has that aren't in use normally. '9 mm Beretta m1' This standard handgun is nice. It just doesn't do much against vampires... There's only 1 spare magazine. '.38 special snubnose' This small "pea-shooter" as it has come to be known as, was Carries preferred handgun. It's loaded with 3 bullets, and it still reeks of the sewers in which you found it, needing a good cleaning. 'Shoe-salesman's pike' This Asian-styled spear belonged to Carrie. She was good at using it too. It deals 3 lethal, having a massive edge. 'Jeremy's .45' This handgun is a real mafia gun, ornate and adorned version of the army 1911. Jeremy was more into swords, so this was found in his vault, and hasn't been fired by the looks of it. 'Other Equipment' Random gear the group has. 'Lockpicking kit' Locked doors have been a continued problem for this group... Needless to say, they're coming prepared now. 'Cache ' (size 7) - (based in the car) - This Cache doubles as a secure hiding spot for a torpid vampire or in other cases when someone needs to hide quickly. 'Jeremy's fullplate' This suit of custom-forged full-plate was once the property of Jeremy of the Lancea et Sanctum. He won't need it anymore... Sadly, it doesn't fit anyone in the group very well, but it could probably be refitted (additional -1 penalty to speed when wearing it). Random loot: Jeremy's laptop, 1 kg of fairly pure cocaine (street value = 10 grand), 2000 dollars, Recaps These recaps serve to chronicle the happenings of the sessions. 'Session one' Waking up in a cage in the Sabbat stronghold, the characters realize that they might have a chance at escaping after having been kept there for months, first as ghouls and then somewhat recently embraced. In the same cage as the players were Marlon and Carrie. Marlon was a gangrel and Carrie sold shoes. Marlon, with the help of the others managed to bust the cage open. The group insisted on freeing the other captives, and so Victor Tyrell proceeded to diablerise the Sabbat guard, and soon they freed everyone. "Everyone" included 4 Mexicans who didn't speak an ounce of English, Miira aka "Ugly Bitch" (obviously a nosferatu), a hippie with a budding career as a chemist and a few other blokes. The group, after some trouble, managed to get out into the courtyard after Victor managed to escape through the roof and acquire a keycard from the storefront, and pass up his chance to escape on his own. Victor also managed to feed his blood to an already ghouled attack dog the sabbat kept to guard them, and thus prevent it from giving up their location. They assaulted the two sabbat guards and won the battle easily just to be surrounded by returning sabbat forces whom had been away searching for an earlier escapee. Just as the group surrendered, they were rescued by Invcitus forces, but the Sabbat leader managed to escape, Miira vanished, and Marlon who had opened the gate for the group to escape, using the keycard Victor acquired, prior to the sabbat forces returning had also seemingly escaped on his own, but other than that, only Carrie, Victor and Clarity survived. The three survivors were taken before the Prince who seemingly wanted them dead, but the Gangrel primogen Parker intervened on their behalf, drawing Lobart into his small deception, claiming to know their clans. After that, Parker set them up with a temporary safe-house. 'Session two' The characters gathered their stuff and started learning how to hunt. A mission from the prince popped in, for them to return to the neighborhood where the sabbat stronghold were located, and search for the source of a disturbance in the sewers that had garnered police attention. The group managed to download a map of the sewers, and cleverly went into the sewers outside of the police barricade using the map to find the right entry. While there, they discovered a slightly collapsed portion of the tunnel, and that the water seemed full of oil and small metal waste products. Going through the collapsed area, they found the remains of a sewer worker (the reason the police were there was because two sewer workers had gone missing after part of the sewer had collapsed mysteriously) and a small side-room with a trapped vampire in it, named Shane. After freeing Shane, he explained he had been down there, fleeing the Sabbat facility with his cellmates only to have one guy frenzy as soon as they ran into two mortal sewer workers. The other three had searched for the other sewer worker who had fled into the side room. Shane had gotten trapped under a pipe when the collapse had happened, but he never realized what caused it. As he finished talking, a vampire rose from the shallow water in the main pipe behind them and attacked them. The nosferatu vampire was identified as "Buttface" by Shane, who claimed Buttface had changed more than the rest of the group from the training, and a second later Buttface attacked them. After a tough battle that almost cost Shane his life, Victor managed to tear Buttface's head off, claiming his teeth for a necklace he would make later. Exploring the adjacent room revealed the other sewer worker, who fired at them with a .38. The group subdued him and he said something that made them realize one of the escaping vampires had caused the collapse somehow. Shane then drained the witness who knew they were vampires. As the group meant to escape, the police had gone down to investigate what had sounded like gunfire and a failed attempt from Victor's side to scare them into leaving resulted in a fire fight. Both policemen were wounded gravely, but after stealing their equipment, the group stabilized them and left them in an alley calling in an anonymous tip. The group then went to their safe-house and rested up, making some sales and purchases (selling the two RV's they had, acquiring their own car ect.). The group participated in an event with the prince and several of the primogen where their respective clans, bloodlines and generation was determined. At this event Carrie was executed for being a thinblooded vampire of the 14th generation, which left the group with a bad aftertaste. 'Session three' The group was contacted by a ghoul who had lost his regnant, having been tipped off by Parker that this group would probably be willing to tip him in vitae for some information, and right he was. He gave them the basics of kindred society and went on his way after recieving his fix. The group started looking into the different covenants. Meeting with Jamaal of the Dragons first was a clear mistake, as Jamaal had no interest in helping them out of the sheer goodness of his heart. Infact that very sentence is sadly hilarious... After suffering a bit at Jamaal's hands, the group looked into the circle of the crone who would gladly have them, but wanted them to make sure it was for them. Their search finally ended with the Carthian Movement who proved much more openminded and helpful than the other two covenants. Before they group finally hooked up with the carthians, they had a brief meeting with the Sheriff who preached the Invictus' cause to them while interviewing them about the Sabbat leader, though he didn't want to push them, he claimed it was the safest and easiest way to achieve greatness in undead society. The group never met with the Lancea Sanctum, but that is just as well, as a few nights later when the Carthians wanted proof of the group's loyalty, the group took actions against the Lancea Sanctum that probably burned quite a few bridges with them. The group was tasked with burning down the haven of Jeremy, a lancea Sanctum would-be inquisitor who had been pushing into Carthian territory. The group firebombed his haven, and after his ghoul guard was defeated (And Clarity sadly left in a torpid state in the cache in the car), Victor went back in to loot the place, only to find himself too affected by the flames from above and below. He ended up hiding in a solid closet on the middle floor, only waking up the next night where he was confronted by Jeremy who attacked him with a sword. They fought and Victor won a narrow victory, after diablerising Jeremy in a frenzy. Taking some time to look through the ruin Victor finally found Jeremy's actual sleeping quarters and got away with some interesting items. The Carthians provided blood for Clarity so she would awaken from her torpid state and were thankful, though slightly troubled that Jeremy had died. 'Session four' The group made little effort to gain any grounds this session, they did make some purchases and Shayne managed to hack Jeremy's laptop. 'Session five' In session five the group ventured into the catacombs in old-town to find the Nosferatu who had gone missing following the disappearance of the prince of Atlantha. The group went through the Cathedral in Lancea Sanctum territory. In the catacombs they found access to the sewers and in the sewers they found Ean wandering around, having survived for weeks on end down there. They brought him along, as he was a fellow survivor from the Sabbat stronghold. They soon found the corpses of many of the Nosferatu, and following that, found the Nosferatu undercity, an amazing sight. In there, they local leader, a man who had not been above ground for 6 years, sent them on an assignment to retrieve the corpses of the fallen nosferatu, and doing that they came face to face with a methuselah who was hunting the nosferatu. The group fled back to the undercity with the heads of the fallen nosferatu. Here they were rewarded with items from the Nosferatu Vault. They soon escaped to the surface with news that the Nosferatu having dug deep roads connecting various cities in the Americas, and having dug too deep under Savannah which is a common resting ground for many ancients. They had awakened a methuselah from it's slumber whom had gone hunting for the nosferatu, and also taken out the prince of Atlanta. The group escaped to the topside, landing in werewolf territory. They managed to escape the the mainroad, where they hijacked a truck, but the wolves soon confronted them. The wolves let them pass, but claimed a favor from them. The group returned to town, only to be memory wiped by the prince and sent to the concert hall in old town, believing they were at a prince concert only to be attacked by the Lancea Sanctum. The group broke free in time because Parker warned them. The group went to meet Parker whom at their arrival was locked in a fight with the Ventrue primogen. The ventrue primogen claimed Victor was a ventrue. Parker told Victor it was true, but that it didn't matter, a Deadwolf is a Deadwolf. He sent them hunting for Victor's sire who was hiding in richmond hills, leaving them to speak with the werewolves in Bloomingdale to negotiate for help with the attack on Richmond hills.